Tom y Jerry: Detectives
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un misterioso ataque contra una base militar de los EEUU en Okinawa, ha dejado una tensión muy fuerte, solo el grupo de detectives de la NSA y la CIA, Tom y Jerry junto a sus amigos Quacker, Spike y Nibbles pueden con este incidente. Clasificado como T.


Este es un trailer de un nuevo proyecto que se estrenará el año que viene, 2015, la trama:

- Otro caso que resolvemos, colega. Le dijo el agente Tom a su amigo de la infancia, Jerry McAffrey.

- Tú lo has dicho, amigo. Le dijo Jerry, mientras que chocaban los cinco y de ahí se dirigían hacia un café para descansar con sus colegas, el Capitán Spike de la SWAT y Nibbles, el joven agente novato que necesitaba instrucciones para poder ser como sus héroes.

En el café, se encuentran con un compañero suyo.

- Hubo un accidente en Okinawa, necesita el Jefe que vayan urgentemente. Les dijo el hombre, mientras que se retiraba de allí.

- ¿Un accidente? ¿Qué será todo esto? Se preguntó Tom, quien abrió el sobrero café y se quedaron asombrados, dentro habían fotos de una especie de bombardeo sobre una base militar de los Estados Unidos, el informe representaba al hecho como un acto de terrorismo, pero necesitaban saber si habían sido jóvenes anarquistas japoneses o algo más.

Ambos parten a la zona de los hechos y se ponen a investigar.

- Agente Nibbles, ¿encontró algo? Pregunta Jerry, mientras que encontraba el novato unas uñas bastante extrañas.

- ¿Crees que haya sido un ataque de una guerrilla? Preguntó Spike, quien siempre detestaba los ataques terroristas.

- No lo creo, estamos muy lejos de Camboya y de Filipinas, además cómo van a movilizarse para atacar esta zona. Le respondió Jerry, quien estaba bastante enfocado en cualquier teoría que le dijeran.

- Los terroristas de hoy en día ya ni usan bombas, utilizan el terror psicológico. Les respondió Quacker, quien era también miembro de la NSA.

- Qué alegría en verte, Quacker, no te veíamos desde Chechenia en el 2004. Le respondió Spike.

- Necesitaba vacaciones pero veo que alguien atacó a mi país. Le contestó el joven rubio, mientras que se quitaba sus lentes de Sol.

"Una historia que comenzó con un misterioso hecho".

- Esto no es obra de terroristas, logré ingresar en las cámaras de seguridad y miren. Les dice Jerry, mientras que se quedaban impactados por lo visto.

"Una misteriosa organización está moviendo los hilos".

- "_Secuestros de niños en Vietnam van en aumento"_ Leyó Spike.

- Hay algo que allí tal vez tengan. Les dice Tom, quien se encontraba pensativo.

- Nos vamos a Vietnam.

"Un encuentro en el viejo país comunista".

- ¡JA! Comunistas, me dan asco, deberían haberlos matado a todos. Bufó Spike, quien detestaba a los Rojos, en especial a los Jemeres Rojos.

"Todo se conecta"

- ¡Alto! Dio la voz de detenerse Tom a un grupo de hombres que se llevaban a varios niños de una villa vietnamita, pero fueron golpeados por los mismos, despertando en un sotano de una vieja mansión.

- ¿Están bien? Les pregunta Kai Miyagusuku.

- Estamos bien, somos policías de EEUU. Les explicó Nibbles, quien había sido golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza.

- Ya veo, estos niños han sido secuestrados con nosotros en una villa, esos tipos nos dejaron encerrados. Les respondió Riku.

- Será mejor buscar una salida... Pero cuando Spike les hablaba, escuchó una hermosa canción, la cual sería una pesadilla.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

- ¡Interpretemos nuestra propia canción de lo ocurrido en la "Guerra de Vietnam"! Ordena Karl Fei-Ong, mientras que los niños se convertían en Quirópteros.

- ¡Atrás, atrás! Pide Nibbles, pero sus intentos de detener a los niños son en vano.

- ¡Saya! Grita Kai al ver a su hermana luchar contra los enemigos.

"Una guerra está por comenzar"

- ¿Diva? Algo me suena pero no lo puedo recordar. Mencionó Quacker, mientras que trataba de recordar lo que habían mencionado de esa chica misteriosa.

- Será mejor que vengan con nosotros. Les ordena David.

"Y un viaje está por comenzar"

- ¿Ustedes pelearon en alguna guerra? Preguntó Lois.

- Tom estuvo en la "Segunda Guerra de Chechenia", Spike estuvo en la "Guerra de Vietnam" y Quacker luchó hace poco en Siria contra el "Estado Islámico" o ISIS. Les dijo Jerry, mientras que viajaban hacia Rusia.

- Yo estuve en esa ciudad. Señaló Nibbles.

- ¿Chernobyl? Preguntó Saya.

- Sí. Responde el novato.

- Allí debe estar el contenedor. Menciona por lo bajo David.

"El reloj ha empezado a correr, ¿y tú? ¿Estás listas?"

Tom y Jerry: Detectives.

- ¿Saben qué? ¡Dios bendiga a Norteamérica! Gritan los chicos, mientras que combaten a los enemigos con armas de grueso calibre.

- Bendita sera la Madre Rusia. Menciona Nibbles, mientras que encendía un cigarrillo con Quacker.

- Amen. Mencionaron todos ellos y la pantalla se pone negra.

Fin del trailer.


End file.
